Different
by The Thorned Rose
Summary: Link, the school president, was asked to show a new girl around. She is a quiet girl who is very different from other girls. She joins the fight club and they slowly become closer to each other. Later, Link starts to notice other things about the girl. There is something that she is hiding. Can he find out her secret or will he continue to be left in the dark?
1. The New Student

Different

I do not own anything Zelda related. Nintendo maintains that right.

**LINK'S POV**

I walked through the hall way waving to my friends and went to the office where the principal had asked to meet with me. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence since I was the Student body president. I also was president of many of the extracurricular activities. Hyrule Academy was a very prestigious school. In fact, the only way I was able to attend was because I had a full archery scholarship.

I knocked on Principal Gaepora's door and was warmly welcomed by a tubby old man. Mr. Gaepora was a funny looking man. He was balding on the top of his head, and always wore black suspenders. Personally, I thought he looked like santa clause. He greeted me and I sat down in front of his desk. He also sat and said, "I would like to introduce you to a new student, Zelda Harkinian." I turned my head to see a beautiful woman in a long sleeved red dress that ran to her knees. To say she was gorgeous would be an insult to her glorious appearance. She has gorgeous curly blond hair and violet eyes?! Silently I wondered how I could have possibly missed seeing her when I stepped into the room. I smiled and walked up to her.

I extended my hand out to her and said, "Hi there, My name is Link." She looked down at my hand and back up to me and didn't say anything. Since there was no point of continuing to hold my hand out like an idiot I put it back down to my side.

Gaepora the stepped up and said, "Link, if you don't mind, I would like to have you show her around maybe telling her about the clubs too."

I nodded, I could never say no to Gaepora. He was like the father I never had; especially, when the request is as easy as showing a pretty girl around school. I stood up and turned to the girl and bowed, "It would be an honor princess." I thought I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up slightly but it soon returned to her original emotionless position.

Gaepora started to laugh and said, "Now Link, don't go making the girl fall in love with you on the first day. Also, once you escort her to her first class, please return to me."

I shook my head, and he handed me her schedule. I grabbed her pink suitcase in the corner and led her out of the office. I started to ramble on and on about the different clubs and groups like the cheerleaders, dance team, volley ball. She didn't seem the least bit interested in any of them. Then I started mentioning some of the guy's group thinking maybe she was more of a tomboy. I didn't get a response until I started talking the fighting club. When I mentioned it her eyes lit up…she certainly was a peculiar girl. But hey if she wanted to join who am I to stop her. I could actually probably help her join since I was Capitan of that team.

I showed her the library, Cafeteria, computer labs, game room. This school pretty much had it all. Then showed her where her dorm was located room 44b and explained that this was the girl's dormitory. Normally guys were not allowed to be here. She sat her suitcase in her room and followed me to her first class. Her first class was Geometry, a class I passionately hated. I thankfully didn't have to take that class this year. She entered into the class and the teacher introduced her. The teacher asked her to tell the class about herself, "…" but she stayed silent. The teacher shrugged it off and told her to sit behind a girl with orange hair. I told her I would be here in a few minutes to take her to her next class. She nodded and I walked towards the office.

Gaepora sat there with a smirk on his face looking at me. I fidgeted, feeling slightly unnerved. Gaepora had an irritatingly dry sense of humor. I sat there and braced myself for the inevitable punch line about me flirting with the new girl, but none came. I looked back up at him and he had a serious looking face on him. He then said, "Link, the reason I asked you to come here was to talk to you about this new student."

I nodded and said, "I assumed so."

"I have read her files from previous schools she has attended; turns out she is very intelligent, but also very troubled. Her last school, she was suspended from because she fought three guys." I raised my eyebrow but let him continue. "As you know, I want all my students to feel safe and welcome here and I was wondering if you would get her involved in the fight club. It might be the very thing to keep her out of trouble here. I don't think she would harm anyone without reason, but be sure to look out for her if you will."

I nodded and he said, "Very good Link, Thank you."

I walked down the hall and headed to her class. The bell had just rung and she was waiting outside the door for me. I smiled and said, "Ok Princess, can I see your schedule." She gave me a dirty look when I called her Princess this time. I ignored the glare and said, "Hey, you have Science Lab with me. There is an empty seat next to me in that class if you want to be Lab partners." She shrugged and followed me to my Aunt Impa's class. Impa is the one who is caring for me and my little sister Aryll since my mom and dad passed in that car accident. She was thrilled when she found out I got a scholarship to attend here.

I walked into the class and said, "Hey Aunt Impa, this is Zelda. She is new here."

She nodded and like I had earlier extended her hand for Zelda to shake. Just like earlier, she made no attempt to shake Impa's hand. Impa then chuckled and said, "Ok then, Would I be right in assuming you do not wish to be introduced to the class." Zelda smirked and nodded. Impa smiled and said, "Ok then, you may go sit at Link's table if you wish." She nodded and followed me to my table. We sat down and class and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Everyone turned to look at the new girl. She noticed this and flinched. Impa then started class and all attention turned towards her.

There were two more classes I brought her to until lunch time. I met her outside her class just like I did this morning and took her to the cafeteria. I knew she already knew where it was from when I showed her around earlier, but I liked her. I mean how many girls do you know that liked fighting. I kind of wondered what type of skills she had. I brought her to my friend's table and pulled out a chair for her. She shook her head and backed up. I looked at her questioningly and she ran off. I was a bit shocked by her reaction, but who am I to judge. So, I sat down with my friends.

Ruto like the loud ass she is, was the first to speak up, "Link, who the hell was that and what is her problem?"

I replied, "Her name is Zelda, she is new here and is very shy." I then added, "BE NICE TO HER RUTO!"

She smiled a sheepish smile and went back to eating. Ruto was a pretty girl, but she was also known as the biggest pain in the ass of all time. She had pearly blue skin and pretty red eyes.

The other people who sat at my table with me were: Sariah, Mido, Dark, Midna, and Malon. I would normally sit with them, but I excused myself remembering my promise to Gaepora.

I searched outside where she had run off and found her eating her lunch by the fountain. I sat next to her and she looked up at me peculiarly. I laughed and asked, "You didn't think you would get away from me that easily, did ya?" She rolled her eyes and went back to eating. I continued to try to carry on a mainly one sided conversation about the school. I would occasionally get a nod of acknowledgement.

I then decided to start talking about the Fight club. "So, earlier I noticed you looked interested in joining the fight club. Would you like some more information about it?" I asked. She nodded eagerly so I started, "Well, I am the Capitan of the fight club, so if you would like to join, I would be glad to have you. The group is entirely guys, but I think you will be able to make lots of friends with them. Of course like with any group, there are few jerks in the club. But, I will let you know who to look out for. We have practice at 4:00 today if you would like to give it a try."

Again she nodded. I sighed. I wish I could get more than just nods from her.

She got up to throw away her brown paper bag that used to contain her lunch, but she as knocked over.

She looked up to see who she bumped into and I helped her to her feet. It was none other than Ganon, the meanest kid in school. She walked past him and threw her bag in the garbage can. He yelled, "Hey Bitch, aren't you going to at least say excuse me?" She merely walked past him and he grabbed her hand. I was about to stop him when she managed to use his bodyweight as leverage and flip him on his back. To say I was shocked, would be grossly understating it. Ganon looked at her and said, "Your lucky your cute," with a wink and walked off. Zelda went off in the opposite direction and I didn't find her until my next class. She was in that class with me, and thankfully she managed to get there without being lost.

The day eventually came to a close and I escorted her to her room. Girls gave me glares for being in there but I knew no one would tell. She opened the door and it as it turns out her new roommate was Sariah. "Hey Sariah," I greeted, "This is your new roommate, Zelda."

Her eyes lit-up and said, "You mean I FINALLY have a roommate?!" I nodded and tried not to laugh as Sariah ran up and hugged Zelda. Zelda tensed up, but relaxed when she saw this girl was no harm. Sariah practically yelled, "We are going to become best friends! We are going to paint our nails, talk about boys, go to parties, eat ice cream while watching tear jerkers."

Zelda sent me a face that screamed 'Oh dear sweet Din save me now!' I chuckled and said, "Actually Sariah, as much as she is looking forward to that, she has practice with me in a few minutes."

Sariah nodded…I guess it didn't register it was fight club today. She then said, "Alright, I will have a gallon of ice cream in the mini-fridge for us when you get back."

Zelda nodded and mouthed a thank you. I beamed seeing as it was the closest I had come to her actually talking.


	2. Fight club and Movie night

OH YAY, I HAVE REVIEWS ALREADY! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH! Oh and just so you know, I love every one of the movies you will see in this chapter ROTFL. Also I don't own any of the movied or Tv shows and I love Dreamworks.

Link's Pov

We entered the gymnasium and some of the guys were already setting up the practice arena. Mido was laying mats on the ground while Dark and Sheik were gathering the wooden swords. Ganondorf was being lazy and talking to a guy named Groose and Vatti. A new member named Pipit was setting up the archery area. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she was taking it all in. I was glad she had found something she was interested in. I whistled to get the team's attention and they all turned their attention towards Zelda and I. I sensed her tensing up as they looked at her. Not that I could blame her, Ganondorf, Groose, and Vatti were looking at her like she was a piece of stake. "Hey everyone, I would like to introduce you to our newest member, Zelda."

Ganondorf was the first to speak up, "She can't join fight club; She is a girl!"

I rolled my eyes at Ganondorf and said, "So are you, what's your point? Besides, Zel seemed to take you down easily during lunch. The entire group gasped and turned to look at him. He just crossed his arms and huffed. They then turned their attention back to her. It was slightly humorous seeing them try to contemplate how the hell a tiny girl like her was able to take down a huge giant like ganondorf.

She then rolled her eyes and pulled out her earrings. She sat them on the bleachers and pulled her hair up in a bun. Seeing how she was getting bored. I said lets warm up with archery. We all walked over to the targets. We each took our turns and the majority of the guys got it close to the bull's-eye area. Pipit was struggling. He managed to shoot dark's shoe instead. The shoe was like 3 feet away from the target so let's just say dark was not amused. I showed pipit how to properly hold his bow and breathe. With my help he managed to make a bull's eye. Since it was his first, I let him keep the arrow. I then noticed Gaepora came in to watch us practice. It was not unusual; he seemed to always check in on the different clubs around campus. But, I knew he was here specifically to see if Zelda really was as tough as the other schools made her out to be.

Sheik was the next to shoot. He was always excellent in archery. I swear he was born with a bow and arrow in his hand. Of course, he manage to get the bull's eye in the dead center. He turned to Zelda and said, "Beat that buttercup." She laughed, and it wasn't just a chuckle, it was a full blown laugh. She grabbed the bow and arrow and steadied it. She pulled the string back and released it. It was almost as if the arrow was going in slow motion towards its target. When it finally met not only did she get a bull's eye, but she split Sheik's arrow in two. Zelda turned around and smirked. Sheik was speechless, the rest of the group (including me were in awe), and crazy Gaepora was cheering in the background.

Once I managed to regain my composure, I looked at the clock and realized we only had a half an hour left to practice. I silently cursed and said, "We don't have enough time this week to practice with the swords, so we are going to focus hard today on hand to hand combat."

We all gathered around the mats and I had every one line up in two rows. There were 9 of us so I wanted them to go down the line and the last two fighters would fight to see who would fight with me.

Pipit and Zelda was the first pair to fight. I felt sorry for the boy, he didn't have a chance. The sad part was I knew she was going easy on him since he was new like her.

When pipit was defeated he sat down and Zelda waited for her next opponent to become available. Sheik beat Groose who was the second to sit down. Since sheik beat Groose, that meant he would be her next opponent once the other two groups finished. Ganondorf beat out Vatti and Dark beat Mido.

The Last 4 remaining fighters were Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, and Dark. Zelda struggled, but managed to take out Sheik and Dark.

Now the last 2 opponents remained Zelda and Ganondorf. He walked around her intimidatingly and said, "You surprised me at lunch time bitch, but trust me it won't happen again."

He then threw a punch at her which she easily dodged. She was constantly dodging his attacks and I noticed she was beginning to grow tired. He punches began to grow sloppy and she got closer to the edge of the mats. She stepped back and her foot caught the mat. She started to fall and put her arms out instinctively. I saw her gasp in pain and Ganondorf was getting ready to kick her in the ribs. I jumped over her and threw Ganondorf across the room. He looked up at me as if to ask, 'Hey, what was that for.' I helped Zelda up and said to Ganondorf, "You know the rules! You don't kick a man when he is down. The same concept applies here. Practice is dismissed."

I turned to Zelda and said, "Let's get you to the nurse's office." She held on to her injured wrist and we walked over to the nurse's office. The nurse examined her wrist and she said, "Oh, it is a just a sprain. It will be fine in 2-4 weeks."

ZELDA'S POV

'2-4 weeks my ass,' I thought to myself. I got up and started to walk back to my dorm. Of course, Link tagged along. I wasn't sure what his fascination was with me. I mean I haven't even said a word to him and he acts like we have been friends for life. I am not even sure I would call him an acquaintance, much less a friend. We finally stopped at the door and I pulled the key out of my pocket. As I put it in the door to turn it I flinched in pain. Link must have noticed because he moved my hand out the way and turned the key for me. He then opened the door for me and bid me goodnight. I bowed my head in thanks and he shut the door. Sariah wasn't in the room thankfully so I focused all my energy on healing my wrist.

I held my non-injured hand over the injured one and concentrated. A light violet light flashed out of my hand and into my wrist. I then tried to move my wrist and it worked perfectly. I smiled and sat back to hopefully get some sleep. No such luck.

Sariah came in with a pile of movies that she had rented. "Hey there Zellie," she greeted. 'Ugh how many nick names am I going to get today. So far there was Princess, Bitch, Zel, Buttercup, and now Zellie…Goddess this is annoying. She sat down the movies in front of me and said, "Link, texted me shortly after you two left and said that you weren't into tear jerkers?" I shook my head no and she smiled. "Well, I wasn't sure what type to get. So I got several different types." I looked through the many movies. The little mermaid, No. Marie Antoinette, No. The Muppets, hell no. I looked and looked and finally came across something called, Kungfu Panda. It looked the most painless to watch and besides it says Kungfu. How can a movie about Kungfu be bad? I selected that movie and Sariah put it in. She then went into the kitchen and came back with a gallon of ice cream and 2 spoons.

The movie ended and I blinked a few times. WTF just happened…That was the most disturbing thing I have seen since, my little cousin asked me to watch Wonder pets: Save the Unicorn. I flinched a few times. It was going to take more than ice cream to get this idiotic movie out of my head. I mean seriously, who can screw up Kungfu? I looked at the box and saw Dreamworks…Oh that's who.

I got up and stretched and Sariah said "I have these movies for a week so we can watch more later if you want to sleep." I nodded and crawled into bed. I sighed and thought 'Please don't let me have dreams about this stupid movie.'


	3. Meeting Sheik

ZELDA'S POV

I woke up the next day, gasping for air and dripping with sweat. I had a horrible night mare.

_I was in a dark room being held to the wall by chains. I tried to remove them with my magic, but they seemed to block my magic. A dripping sound came from the ceiling of the jail-like cell. Suddenly, the door to the cell flew open, and a man was thrown in there. He lay there in a bloody heap. I want to investigate further, but I am chained to the wall. A man in a black cape opens the door and forms a gigantic black ball at the man._

I sat there in my bed and tried to calm my breathing. My roommate was already gone. I have had dreams like these all my life, but now they are becoming even more vivid. 'Who is that man?' I thought. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that I had 30 minutes until my first class started. I took a quick shower and got dressed. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of black by the window. I cautiously walked to the window and saw a black cat by it. Since my room was high up in the air, I slowly opened the window and bring the cat in my dorm room.

"Hey there little guy", I say as I let sat him on my bed.

Much to my surprise, he spoke back, "Hey toots, I hear you have been having nightmares."

I jump back from the cat and grab the closest thing I could find; which just so happened to be a high tennis racket. 'What the hell is Sariah doing with a tennis racquet,' I thought to myself. Then I say, "Who are you and what do you want?"

He chuckled and said, "No to make a racquet …hehehe pun intended. I understand you have become of age to develop your magic skills." I nodded and he continued, "Well, my name is Sheik and I am your guardian spirit."

I looked him up and down, which wasn't hard since he was a cat and asked, "My ancestors sent me a kitty to be my guardian spirit?"

He got mad and said, "I am a feline! I refuse to be called anything lower than that. As I was saying, I am your guardian spirit. I will be teaching you how to use your magic for the greater good of the world."

I then thought about it and asked, "Are you the same Sheik from fight club?

He shook his head and said, "No, that Sheik is one of my decedents. I was a man in one of my previous lives and oddly enough I was a woman in a previous life also."

Still trying to soak in what was going on; I looked back to the clock. I charged out the door and raced down the hall. I AM SOOOOOO LATE.

I run in the room just as the bell rings and ran into Geometry class. The teacher gave me a peeved look and said, "I know you're new here, but try to get here on time Ms. Harkinian."

I went quietly to my desk and prayed for this class to go by quickly.

My next class I had with Link, as I expected, he was waiting there for me outside the hall to walk with me to our class. While we were walking, he said, "So Zelda, how is your hand doing?" I twirled my wrist around and wiggled my fingers to show me it was healed. He looked at me in shocked and said, "Wow, you sure heal fast." I sat in my desk on side of him. I then realized, Link is not the only person I knew who I shared this class with. Ganondorf walked in the door. Link was digging in his backpack so he didn't notice. Ganondorf walked right up to me and grabbed my wrist hard. The strength of his hand hurt a bit, but he didn't realize that I was no longer injured. Link finally took notice and said, "Ganondorf, let her go!" Ganondorf complied and I saw his hand prints go from white (due to cutting of blood flow) to a purplish colored bruise. Link was about to get up to defend me, but I didn't want to get him in trouble. I shot a spell towards him to keep him still for a few seconds. I then sent magic towards a pencil and sent it flying towards Ganondorf's ass. I unfroze Link, partially because it was the right thing to do and also because I wanted him to see this. The pencil stabbed him in the ass and he screamed just like the Disney character, Goofy, did when he fell off of a mountain. The class wasn't sure what happened, but they were laughing hysterically.

As Ms. Impa was walking in, Ganondorf knocked her down ran out of the room towards the nurse's office to get a pencil extracted out of his ass. When Ms. Impa saw what happened, she looked straight at me and started laughing. I was trying to look innocent, but something told me she knew what I had done. Before class started she whispered, "Nice job, but please try to be more discrete when you use your magic." I was shocked, how did she know my secret.

After class, I waited for the class to file out. Link was going to wait, but motioned for him to leave. When the class was empty, I found a piece of paper and I wrote, "How do you know my secret?"

She laughed and said, "I know, because I am a witch too. My nephew Link, will eventually begin to learn of his powers but as of now he does not know they exist. He doesn't even know that I am a witch."

I looked at her questioningly and wrote, "How did you manage that?"

She said, "Look, I know you can talk so you can stop playing charades with me. I just don't use magic around him. I taught him that magic doesn't exist because I want him to live a normal life before he gains his powers."

I nodded understandingly and said, "Thank you, I will try not to use any more magic in front of him, but I can't make any promises. I would also prefer it if no one knew I could speak."

She nodded and said, "Alright then, have a good day."

I nodded and walked to my next class.

During lunch time I sat by the fountain again. Ganondorf walked up to me and said, "I know your secret, if you don't do as I ask I will tell everyone." I rolled my eyes at him and continued eating. He walked away.

A few minutes later, Link walked up and said, "Hey, my friends would really like to meet you? Why don't you come in and meet them?"

I really didn't want to, but since Link was nice to me I nodded and followed him in. He was ecstatic that I agreed, when we got to his table he immediately started to introduce me to his friends, "Hey guys, this is Zelda. Zelda, this is Sariah, Mido, Dark, Midna, Malon, and Ruto. The one he called Ruto was sending me what looked like death glares. I smiled, although I was pretty sure my smile looked like I was ready to kill batman, and sat down. The table was chatting about a bunch of different things. Ruto was practically crawling all over Link and he looked like he was trying not to throw up. I basically sat there praying for the day to end.

Eventually, I made it through all my classes and went to the Gymnasium. Link was already setting everything up with the help of pipit and Gaepora. Since my hand was healed, Gaepora asked if we were going to finish the fight with Ganondorf. Link asked me not to, but I was in the mood for revenge. I walked to the water fountain across from me and saw Ganondorf playing with a ball of fire by the sprinkler system. The fire was magically forming out of his hand. 'So that's how he knows, he can use magic too.' I thought to myself. The fire alarm went off and all the sprinklers turned on in the gym. It made all the mats wet. Since we were obviously not going to have practice today, I helped Link and the rest of the team wipe down the gymnasium. Not surprisingly, Ganondorf, Groose, and Vatti were nowhere to be seen during the cleanup.

After we cleaned it up, Link walked me to my dorm and asked, "Zelda, I know we don't know each other well. But I feel a strong connection to you like I have met you before. Would you like to go out sometimes?"

I frowned and was about to turn him down (now don't get me wrong, he kind of cute but I just had too much on my plate right now.) Sariah then popped her head out and said, "Zelda, Link, how nice to see yall. I was about to watch a movie, would yall like to join me?"

Link looked nervous and said, "As long as Zelda doesn't mind,"

I smiled at him and gestured for him to come in. Sheik the cat walked around my legs as I walked in the door. I pet his head and laid on my stomach in front of the TV. Link sat on one side of me and Sariah sat on the other.

Sariah picked "The Phantom of the Opera" and I surprisingly enjoyed it. It had a fair amount of action in it. Link had fallen asleep towards the middle of the movie and quickly got reprimanded by Sariah. He grinned sheepishly and went to the kitchen to pop more popcorn. I followed him and grabbed us three sodas. While we waited for the popcorn to finish he said, "So what do you think?" I looked up, not knowing what he was talking about and he continued, "Would you like to go out sometime?" I wanted to say no thank you, but for some reason I nodded. He smiled and said, "Great, I know a great little restaurant nearby. We could go after fight club tomorrow." I smiled and we went back to the movie.


	4. Date Night

Zelda's POV

Sheik jumped on me and nudged my face to wake me up the next morning. I was actually glad he did, considering how much I hated my alarm clock. As I was getting ready he talked to me through the bathroom door. "So Zelda, I heard Sariah talking on the phone about Ganondorf needing to go to the office to get a pencil removed from his ass. Was that you by chance?"

I opened the door since I was fully dressed and started playing with my hair. I shot my magic at it and kept changing styles. I said, "Yes, that was me. I also found out that he is a wizard."

He nodded and said, "Impa told me, you also know that she is one and her nephew Link will soon discover he is one too."

I turned to him and asked, "You know Impa?"

He nodded and said, "I was her guardian spirit when she was young."

This took me back by surprise. I was curious so I asked, "Sheik, how old are you?"

He replied, "Over 300 in human years."

I gasped in shock but then continued, "Well Sheik, how am I to go about strengthening my magic?"

He then said, "We will start small, Magic is all about concentration. Zelda close your eyes and focus on making a historic hair style."

We had several minutes before I needed to get to class so I thought about history class. We were talking about Queen Marie Antoinette in school last week and there was a picture of her hair standing about a foot tall. I closed my eyes and thought of that picture I held my hands by my hair and felt the magic flow. When it stopped, I opened my eyes and saw my hair curled and piled about a foot high. As silly as I looked, I jumped up and clapped at my success.

I checked the time and it was time for me to go. So, I picked up my book bag and was about to leave the dorm when Sheik said, "You're not seriously going out like that are you?" I looked in the mirror and realized I still had that ridiculous hair style. I zapped my hair into a ponytail and left for class.

When I was sitting in first hour, there was a group of girls that included Ruto gossiping. There was nothing better to do in geometry, so I listened to their latest scandal.

"Hey did you hear Link is going out with that weird quiet chick?"

"No way, Seriously? He never dates anyone."

"I know, girls practically throw themselves at him and he always says no."

"He claims he is waiting for the right girl to come along."

That last sentence caught my attention, 'waiting for the right girl to come along…" OH GODDESS! He can't think that I am that person can he?

They continued their discussion and I drifted in and out until the bell rang. As usual Link was waiting for me with a smile. I smiled back and he asked me, "So are you ready for our date tonight?" I was feeling kind of shy so I just shrugged. I still had no idea what I was going to do tonight. I haven't been on many dates, so I really wasn't sure what to wear or anything. Also, how am I going to converse with him? He must have sensed my apprehension and said, "I am nervous too. If it makes you feel any better you are my first date?" My jaw dropped. I mean, I know from Ruto's earlier gossip he didn't date often, but seriously no ever? Why the hell not, he is cute…Wait did I think that?

At fight club, Gaepora had the gym set up when we got there and was waiting on me to face off with Ganondorf. Before we started, Link looked Ganondorf in the eye and said, "I understand you don't want to be beaten by a girl, but don't cheat."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry; your little bitch will only be going home with her tail between her legs."

With that said, I attacked. I threw a punch to his face which he expectantly dodged. As he dodged I threw my leg out, causing him to fall. It knocked the wind out of him. I sat on his back and pulled his hands behind his back. I looked up at Gaepora and he counted down from three.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Time"

Once he said time, I leaned over and whispered, "Who's the bitch now?" Link must have heard me since I saw him chuckle. I got up and walked off the mat. Ganondorf was fuming. I sware you could have mistaken him for Hades (Greek god of the underworld) from his expression. He stomped out the room with his friends following close behind.

I smiled widely and turned to Link. He was taking off his Jacket and set it on the side. He looked at me and said, "Congratulations, are you ready?" I nodded and got into a defensive stance. I knew that if he was the captain of the club, he must be good. He then said, "How about we up the stakes?"

I looked at him with a look that clearly stated, 'I'm listening'

He said, "If I win, you talk to me from now on."

For the first time in front of everyone I spoke, "Fine, if I win you wear a dress to our next meeting."

To my surprise he said "Deal." He must be really good if he would agree to that.

He motioned for me to start so I tried to do a kick to his head. He caught my foot and I lost my balance. I quickly tried to grab something to stop my fall. I ended up grabbing his shirt and brought him down with me. Since I was close to the edge of the mat, the fall was hard. Link put his hand on the back of my head as we were falling and prevented my head from hitting the hard wood floor. I looked up at link, and he seemed as shocked as I did. He was literally sitting on top of me. Gaepora yelled, "Time." And caught both of our attention, Link blushed realizing his position and got off of me. He extended his hand out to me and said, "You did an excellent job, but I don't look good in pink." I laughed and said, "Alright, I am going to go get dressed for dinner tonight."

When I got back to the dorm, I looked through my closet for something decent to wear. I didn't have many clothes. My parents had abandoned me as soon as they discovered my magic. I did odd jobs all my life to get the necessities like food and shelter, so rarely did I have much over for clothing. I looked in the closet and pulled out my red dress that I wore on the first day of school and a pair back flats. I waved my hand over my head and my hair was pulled back in curls, with a large red bow.

A knock sounded at the door and I got up to answer it, Link was very nicely dressed in a pair of dress slacks and a Dark Green button up shirt that seemed to contrast beautifully with his eyes. He beamed at me and said, "Zelda, you look lovely this evening. Are you ready to head out?" I nodded. Before I stepped out the door he wagged his finger in front of my face and said, "Not uh, you promised you would speak to me if I won."

I smirked at him and muttered, "Jerk."

He laughed and walked me out to his car. The car was a little beat up, but he claimed it worked like a charm.

On the way to the restaurant, we talked about the normal things: books, movies, places we liked. He then asked me about my family and sure enough, I clammed up. He must have sensed my discomfort, so he talked about his instead. "Both of my parents died in a car accident, so my Aunt Impa has been taking care of my sister, Aryll, and I."

I smiled and said, "It must be nice to have a family that care for you so much."

His eyes then lit up and he said, "Oh look we are here, they have the best food here."

I looked up at the restaurant and in big glowing letters, the sign upfront read, "Telma's"

Link held the door open for me and we walked up to the counter and were instantly greeted by a robust woman who was showing off way too much cleavage. She seemed to identify Link instantly and said, "Link dear, come in. Oh my, is that a date I see?" She walked up to me and asked, "Who are you, and what have you done to my timid boy? He NEVER dates. You must be something special." I blushed and she brought us to a table in the corner and handed us two menus.

When she walked away, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and Link looked tense. He then said, "Sorry about that Telma is an old family friend. She is a bit…ostentatious."

I shook my head and said, "No Link, it is fine. So Link what do you recommend?"

He smiled and replied, "Well I am ordering us some onion rings as an appetizer. YOU HAVE NOT LIVED UNTIL YOU HAVE EATTEN HER ONION RINGS!"

I giggled at how excited he got over onion rings and jokingly said, "Link, your drooling." Suprisingly he checked himself to be sure it was a joke which made me laugh even harder.

He then continued, "But as far as the actual meal goes, Telma's Spaghetti and meatballs is her best dish."

I smiled and closed my menu contently. Spaghetti and meatballs sounds pretty good right now. When Telma saw me place my menu down, she placed two glasses of water on the table and asked, "What will it be sweetheart?"

I told her my order and she walked off without asking Link what he wanted. I was about to say something when Link said, "I order the same thing every time I come here. She doesn't even have to ask." I blushed feeling slightly embarrassed and Link asked, "So Zellie, Do you have any hobbies?"

Telma came back out of the kitchen and placed two steaming plates of spaghetti in front of us. Another waitor placed two bowls filled with bread and onion rings in front of us. I thanked them and answered Link, "Yes speed."

His choked on his onion ring and asked, "As in the drug?"

I busted out laughing, tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I said, "No, not exactly…Although, what I do is quite addicting." I bit into an onion ring and my mouth seemed to tingle with pleasure. With a mouth full of food I moaned, "This is soooo good."

Link smirked and said, "I know right. Now that I know you aren't addicted to meth, what did you mean when you said speed is your hobby?"

I took another bite of food and said, "If you really want to know, I guess you're just going to have to ask me on a second date."

He beamed and practically shouted, "That would be great!"

People in the restaurant were looking at us and Telma told him to keep it down. I chuckled and Link threw some cash on the table since we both had finished our dinner. He locked his arm in mine as we walked to the car and I told him, "Thank you Link, this is the most fun I have had in years." I gave him a hug and Link replied, "No problem, I just can't wait until our second date."

I chuckled and said, "Good news then, the event I am referring to is on Friday. I need to be leave school at 4:00, if you would like to come with me."

He seemed to emit happiness and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	5. Spaghetti

Hey everyone, I would like to thank you all for the reviews!

Link's POV

It was Friday after noon and I was excited out of my mind for our date today. Zelda never did tell me what it was that we are doing today so I am a bit nervous. My only hint was speed. I walked out of my dorm and ran over to the school fountain where we were going to meet up. The first thing I notice, was the heat, it had to be 90 degrees outside. Then I noticed Zelda. She was wearing black from head to toe. She was even wearing a fitted black leather Jacket. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She looked humored since I was clearly checking her out. For lack of better words to say, I blurted out, "Wow Zelda you look kick ass amazing."

She smiled and said, "Ah yes, this is my ass kicking outfit. Now let's get going." I followed her to a motorcycle. She hopped on and put on her helmet. She then held out a helmet to me and I took it happily. I mean seriously how perfect can this girl get, she is beautiful, smart, is interested in fight club, and rides motorbikes. She asked me, "Are you ready?" I wrapped my arms around her and we started out of the parking lot.

Zelda was going the speed limit the whole time, but it felt like we were going faster since I felt the wind pass me by. Being on that bike was exhilarating. The only problem I was having was Zelda's ponytail kept whacking me in the face (which Zelda found to be hysterical).

A few minutes later Zelda yelled, "We are here!" I looked up and gasped we were at Hylian RaceWays. The checkered striped flags were flying proudly in the wind. She parked her bike and we headed in a special entrance. I looked around and saw a large group of guys waving at us. Zelda waved back and we headed towards the group. She fist pounded the one with a pair of headphones with an attached microphone on his head. "Hey Daniel, are you and the crew ready for the race?" She asked.

My eyes felt like they were going to bug out of my head, she was going to be IN the race. I looked and saw an orange car pull up next to us. It was covered in advertisements. Zelda then turned to me and asked, "We have a few minutes before we have to line up the cars, do you want to go walk around."

I nodded and saw that there was a gift shop. We went inside, and looked around. There were several posters of Zelda and other memorabilia. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, only to meet the last person I wanted to meet today; Ganondorf. He said, "Hey twerp, what are you doing here?"

I was about to answer, when Zelda interrupted me, "He, is here with me as my date. Don't you have some newbie drivers to taunt?"

Ganondorf laughed and said, "I do believe your right. After all, I don't want my boys to see me make a girl cry." It was then I notice Groose and Vatti were in the gift shop too.

Zelda looked infuriated, but let it go. I looked at Zelda and asked, "Is he racing today too?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, both Ganondorf and Vatti are racing today. Groose didn't make it in the preliminary rounds."

I nodded and suddenly felt concerned for her. I wondered if Ganondorf was going to race fair or if he was going to pull something. She must have known because she placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry Link, I could run laps around his ass in my sleep." I smiled and noticed she bought something. It was a stuffed doll of Ganondorf. I raised my eyebrow questioningly and she smirked almost evilly. She asked, "Would you believe me if I said I wanted it for a voodoo doll." I snorted and we headed back to the race car.

ZELDA'S POV

I pulled on my fire suit and turned to Link. "Would you like to ride with me or stay here and watch the race from the side?" Before I could blink an eye, he was standing in front of me wearing one of my pit crew's spare fire suits. I laughed and hopped in the window on the driver's side of the car. Link hopped in the passenger side, and I helped him get seat belted in (racing seatbelts are different than normal seatbelts). I then seat belted myself and drove my car in position.

Before the race started, I turned to Link and said, "Listen, since you are a first timer, you may faint from not being used to the high speeds. If you do, there will be nothing I can do for you." He laughed and said, "I think I can handle it."

I rolled my eyes and noticed the pace car had come on the track. That signaled the race was about to start. All of the cars followed the car around the track once, the green flag was flown and I slammed my foot on the gas. There is something wonderful about going from 0-60 in 3.5 seconds. "Link ," I said checking on him. He didn't respond so I peeked at him with my peripheral vision. He was knocked out cold.

I laughed and Daniel called out from the headphones, "Zelda, is there something wrong?"

I replied back "Yeah, Link fainted."

I heard him laugh and say, "Ok, you're about to start lap 3, our speed is approximately 140 miles per hour, and so far all of you signals are doing fine."

"Great." I said as I accelerated even more. I then heard Link ask, "What happened?" I chuckled and said, "You were busy playing damsel in distress."

He shot me a cold glare and then looked at the track. He started to look slightly green and I warned, "If you puke in a race car, you're going to be wearing it. He nodded and swallowed hard.

Several laps later, we were about midway through the race. I decided this would be a good time to take a pit stop. I spoke into the microphone, "Daniel get the crew ready, I am coming in."

I pulled up and the car screeched to a stop. Links face was filled with fear and glee. He turned to me and said, "Let's do that again!" The pit crew finished in eleven seconds and then waved me off. Once again I slammed on the gas.

That pit stop caused me to fall back some, but I quickly managed to catch up to second place. Ganondorf was in front of me and Vatti was close behind me. I suddenly got nervous. They were planning something I sensed it. Vatti tried to slam into my car I dodged it, but fell back some. Now I was angry, he could have killed us with that stunt he pulled. I increased my speed to 180 mph and passed both vatti and ganon easily. Ganondorf eventually caught up and we were literally switching back and forth for first place.

Soon enough I was quickly approaching the finish line. "You're on your last lap." Daniel said though the headset as I saw the last lap flag fly.

Link's eyes lit up and asked, "What place is Zelda in?"

"First," Daniel replied.

With that, I had a burst of adrenaline and I knew nothing was going to stop me now. I saw the finish line and sped up to over 200 mph. Ganondorf also sped up and we were neck and neck. I saw the checkered flag fly and then I heard Daniel ask "Who won?" It was so close that it was a photo finish. Daniel watched the replay and said, "You won Zelda!" I was thrilled until I realized something, my breaks weren't working.

"Uh oh," I said dumbly. Link looked at me and said, "What uh oh?" I communicated to Daniel, "Daniel, my breaks aren't working and for some reason the car seems to be speeding up rather than slowing down. If we don't do something quick, it's not going to be pretty."

Daniel replied, "I know and started pushing buttons hysterically."

Link pulled the emergency break completely out of its spot and the car still didn't stop. He then threw the now dislodged emergency break out of the window.

I then contacted Daniel, "Listen Daniel, there is nothing I can crash into to slow the car down so I am going to peel out and hope we come to a 'gentle' stop." I knew the stop wasn't going to be gentle, I would possibly be deadly but I was out of options. I then said, "Have the Paramedics ready."

Link looked at me worried, but he understood. I said, "Hold on tight Link, this isn't going to be pretty."

I turned the wheel as fast as I could and the car went spinning. Ganondorf passed us but Vatti crashed right into us. On impact the car caught on fire and we were sent airborne. Glass flew everywhere. We tumbled through the air and flipped a few times on the ground. When we finally came to a stop, but the car was upside down. I turned to see if Link was alright, He thankfully didn't look too injured, at this point I only saw a few cuts and scrapes. He turned to me and struggled to get out these 3 words, "Best…Date…EVER!" If I wasn't hoarse from screaming, I would have laughed.

The pit crew and medics were soon by the car. Daniel used a fire extinguisher to put out the fire and my other team members, unbuckled us and pulled us out of the car. They laid us on two stretchers. I would have refused, but my muscles were so sore from the crash I could barely lift my fingers. I was certain was in the same state.

We were both checked by the medics and thankfully neither of us had any serious injuries. It was mainly scrapes and bruises. Neither of us could really move due to muscle ache and fatigue, so Daniel drove us home. He and his wife helped Link and I up the stairs and I just let Link crash in my room for the time being since it was closest. When they left us alone, Daniel gave me the check I had 200,000 rupee check I had won and I said, "I will be splitting it with the whole pit crew. Let them know."

He smiled and nodded, "That is truly generous Zelda, Thank you. "He and his wife then exited and I turned to Link.

He started laughing madly and I asked, "What?" Link turned head towards me and said, "If I could reach my phone right now, I would be calling Telma for Onion rings." I too joined in with his adrenaline pumped glee and said, "And spaghetti, don't forget the spaghetti."


	6. No Kanoodling

**Ok guys the dialogue is a little weird in this one, but I didn't want the news to look like a flash back. Also, sorry it is so short.**

LINK'S POV

A knock sounded on the door and I was too weak to answer it and Zelda looked like she could care less. We then heard the Jingle of keys and figured it was Sariah. As expected it was her and she said, "Hey, did yall see the news? Yall are on TV" She turned on the TV and there was a reporter showing events from the race.

"_**Today history was made when Zelda Harkinian became the first woman to compete and win at the Hylian cup. The race, was a very close call which required a photo finish to determine who won the race." **_They showed Ganondorf and Zelda neck and neck, "_** Zelda Harkinian is in the Orange car and Ganondorf is in the red car. As you can see in this photo, Zelda beat Ganondorf by literally inches. It was determined she was going over 200 miles per hour as she crossed the finish line."**_

At this moment Gaepora and Impa decided to come barging in the door. Rumor had already spread through the school like wild fire. They were ready to scream at Zelda and me until they realized they could see what really happened.

"_**A few seconds after Zelda won the Hylian Cup, she encountered a problem with her vehicle. There was a camera in the vehicle showing the disaster:**_

_**Dialogue**_

_**Zelda: Uh oh**_

_**Codriver (Link): What uh oh**_

The news reporter then announced:** she then contacted the head of her pit crew.**

**Zelda : Daniel, my breaks aren't working and for some reason the car seems to be speeding up rather than slowing down. If we don't do something quick, it's not going to be pretty.**_**" Her codriver, Link then pulled the emergency break which only resulted in the break becoming dislodged. He was then seen throwing the break out of the window.**_

_**To spare the lives of the audience and other racers, she decided to peel out to slow her car down. Unfortunately that only resulted in getting hit by car 13 which contained a racer called Vatti."**_

They then showed the replay of the actual crash and we all shrieked in horror. It was truly a miracle we were alive.

"_**The crash caused Zelda's car to go airborne and flip wildly through the air until it finally landed upside down in the grass. Amazingly there were no serious injuries. Now let's go to Al Roker for the weather…"**_

The replay was done, Impa and Gaepora began their expected ranting. "What were you two thinking? You could have gotten yourselves killed…" Impa screamed. I rolled my eyes and Zelda sat there looking like a deer in the headlights. Gaepora wanted to say something, but Impa kept rambling on… and on… and on. Oh Goddess she sounded like a broken record.

Finally I screamed, "That's enough Aunt Impa. It was an accident and I can assure you that I won't go racing with Zelda again anytime soon."

Zelda looked a little sad so I added, "Not that I don't want to go riding again, but I will not betray your trust Aunt Impa." Zelda smiled weakly and to my surprise Aunt Impa hugged us both and said, "I am sorry you two. I know I am being a bit harsh but I just worry about you guys so much. Just please try not to get yourself killed."

Zelda then spoke, "I am truly sorry Impa and Gaepora. I promise you I will never put Link in danger like that again."

Impa said "and yourself?"

Zelda shook her head no and said, "I can't quit racing Impa. It is my main source of income. It is paying for my education and will keep me from being homeless, once I graduate."

Impa looked at me with her eyes wide in surprise and asked, "Why aren't your parents paying for your schooling?"

Zelda let a single tear roll down her face and said, "I really do not wish to discuss this." Impa nodded and left the room.

Gaepora then walked forward. We braced ourselves for another scolding, but he said, "Wow Zelda, that was some excellent driving out there and quick thinking! Link my boy, how did it feel while riding? I bet the adrenaline rush was great!" Zelda and I both looked up at him like he was high. I thought to myself, 'Yep, the old man has finally lost it.' He looked at our reaction and started to laugh. He then said, "I'm pretty cool for an old goat, aren't I?" ( A/N my grandpa's nickname was old goat XD )

He made his way towards the door and asked, "Can I get yall anything before I go. I haven't seen either one of you move yet, so I assume you can't."

This was my moment, "Tell Telma to bring us spaghetti and onion rings!" Zelda laughed and chirped in, "Yeah, I am starving!"

Gaepora smiled and said, "Oh Link, Some things never change. Fine, I will go get you two some food. But no kanoodleing while I am gone!"

"Gaepora!" we both screamed. He laughed and said, "Yeah, I know you two couldn't do that if you wanted to right now." He Laughed and walked down the hall.

Zelda looked like she just wanted to die of embarrassment, so I decided to lighten the mood, "So Zellie, Do you think he will really comeback with onion rings?"

She chuckled and asked, "Link, do you always think of food?"

I smiled and replied, "Pretty much."


	7. TEMPORARY HIATUS

Dear followers, I am going through a really hard time right now. My father just got through getting stents put into his heart which had a bunch of complications, and now there is evidence that he may have cancer again. (We won't know for sure until he has a colonoscopy.) When I write when I am stressed, everything comes out of poor quality. (If you want evidence look at my last few chapters.) So, I am going to take a break for a while until I can sort things out. If you add the stories you enjoy to either your follow or favorite list, I will update you as soon as I am ready to start writing again. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you understand, but I PROMISE that I will return to writing as soon as I am mentally able to.


End file.
